<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping It In The Family by TheDarkestDandelion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369410">Keeping It In The Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion'>TheDarkestDandelion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All The Kings Fuck Their Shields!, Amicitia Family (Final Fantasy XV), Angry Iris Amicitia, Confusion, Crushes, Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Gladiolus Amicitia Is Shocked, M/M, Minor Clarus Amicitia/Regis Lucis Caelum, Multi, Parent Clarus Amicitia, Revelations, Secret Relationship, Shock, Sibling Rivalry, disgust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On her way to visit Noctis, Iris discovers that Gladio and Noctis are in a relationship, and considering her brother knows her feelings towards the Prince, Iris is very angry and hurt by Gladio's actions. </p><p>So what does Iris do? Why she tells their dad of course!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarus Amicitia &amp; Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Iris Amicitia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping It In The Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am writing something that has nothing to do with my Leonis family AU for a change!! Wow! </p><p>Anyway hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so maybe Iris wasn’t allowed into the guard training area without her dad, brother, or Cor but technically Gladio was already in there training Noct so it counted right? </p><p>Right? </p><p>Well, it didn’t matter she was here now and on her way to see Noctis. The youngest Amicitia actually found her crush on the Prince of Lucis a little embarrassing especially when she was so obvious about it and Noct… he really had no clue how she felt. Noctis was a bit of a dork, but that was okay, Iris wouldn’t have him any other way. They were friends and friends was fine. Perfectly fine. It would be fine until Regis married Noctis off to some Lady that he had never met before. Noctis wouldn’t want that. Considering Iris was a Lady… but she was getting ahead of herself. Noct didn’t notice her feelings and they were friends. Good friends. That was how it had to be for a few more years at least. </p><p>Iris slowly opened the door to the main training area expecting to see Noctis and Gladio fighting each other, or Noctis practising warping and Gladio laughing at him as he fell from a beam, or doing stretches or something like that. What she did not expect to see was the future King of Lucis sitting in her older brother’s lap, making out on one of the benches with their tops off. Iris let out a tiny gasp and throw her hand over her mouth in shock at the sight and quickly stepped back out of the room so they didn’t see who it was.  </p><p>Oh crap! They would have heard that. </p><p>But Iris didn’t hear any sounds of movements nor did she hear either Noctis or Gladio swear at getting caught red-handed. They hadn’t even noticed her… they had been so preoccupied with each other that they hadn’t even realised someone had open that massive heavy loud door and closed it again! That was when Iris decided it was time to go home. Get out of there was fast as she could and hope that Gladiolus didn’t come home looking for her like he was on a witch hunt.</p><p>Actually… Iris decided that she wanted her brother to know it was her who caught them! Because now Iris was angry. She was so mad! For ages, Gladio had been teasing her and playing her up about her undying crush on Noctis and now this! She was not going to let her brother get away with this. He was probably laughing behind her back this entire time. Well… wouldn’t it just be a shame, if their father Lord Clarus Amicitia just happened to find out that his son was sleeping with the Prince of Lucis? Iris could see the fireworks now… </p><p>This was going to be good.</p>
<hr/><p>Fridays were a blessing to Clarus Amicitia. It was the day when he and Regis could spend the evening with their children without being interrupted. The odd surprised events spoiled it and when Gladio or Iris decided they wanted to see their friends. That always brought the Shield great sorrow, but today it was just going to be him and his children. Perfect. </p><p>That was until he got home and heard his delightful children screaming at each other. </p><p>The wonders of being a single dad. </p><p>Clarus took his time taking off his shoes as he heard his daughter scream at his son. </p><p>“Are you even allowed to do that?!” </p><p>“Shut up!” </p><p>“No!” </p><p>Clarus rolled his eyes. Did Gladiolus honestly think telling Iris to be quiet was going to work? Heck, it was hard enough trying to get Iris to sleep when she was a baby, and as she grew older she just became more boisterous and wild. Because of that Clarus took a little longer than normal hanging up his coat so he could try and guess what on Eos they were arguing about. </p><p>“Iris, it has nothing to do with you.” </p><p>“You know I like him!” </p><p>Clarus raised an eyebrow at that. Of course, he knew about his daughter’s crush on Noctis, that didn’t surprise him, but why were they arguing about it? Ummm… Clarus decided to hurry up and get to the bottom of the argument now. This was their family time, after all, they shouldn’t be spending it together squabbling over… Noctis… this still quite confusing for the older man, but he wasn’t going to find out what was going on by standing around. </p><p>“Well, he doesn’t see you like that.” </p><p>“He would have if you hadn’t cocked it up for me!!” </p><p>“How old are you?! Too young to be thinking about boys!” </p><p>“You clearly aren’t!” </p><p>“OI! What are you two shouting at each other for?!” </p><p>Clarus raised his voice as he walked into their joint personal living room and just like that both of his children became as silent as the night. Both of them look anywhere in the room that wasn’t him and began sulking. Clarus honestly thought the pair had grown out of this habit by now. Sulking to get what they wanted never worked and it wasn’t about to work anytime soon. The older man closed the door behind him and waited silently until one of them responded to his question. </p><p>They didn’t. </p><p>He shouldn’t really be surprised. They were both as stubborn as an ox, which they got from him, and at the moment we’re acting like a typical pair of teenagers. On the one night they actually got to spend time together as a family. Nope. Clarus was not having it. </p><p>In a strong voice, Clarus glared at his children. “Gladiolus. Iris. I asked you both a question. One of you answer me.” </p><p>The room fell silent again and Clarus lost his patience. He tapped his foot on the floor five times as a warning to tell them both they were in serious trouble if one of them didn’t speak. Gladiolus usually caved first when he did this. And to make sure Iris caved too Clarus’s voice became louder and sharper with his next demand. </p><p>“Now!” </p><p>“Fine. Gladdy is fucking Noctis.” Iris said cooly, fiddling with her nails. </p><p>“IRIS!” Gladio shrieked staring at his little sister in shock. She just fucking ratted him out on the spot! So much for sibling loyalty. </p><p>“What?! You are!!” </p><p>“No! I am not!” </p><p>“Lair!” </p><p>“Both of you shut up!” </p><p>Clarus’s voice boomed over his children’s forcing the pair to be quiet again. This was something he did not want to be dealing with tonight. However, it didn’t surprise him in the slightest that both of his children had fallen for the Prince of Lucis. He wasn’t any better when it came to Regis… but to Clarus, his children’s love life was not the pressing issue right now. His daughters use of the word fuck was. The Shield turned to his youngest child and scolded her. </p><p>“Iris, never use that language in front of me again, do you understand me, young lady!” </p><p>“Yes, dad.” Iris nodded with a smirk on her face giving her brother a weird look. </p><p>“Gladiolus. Tell me the truth are you sleeping with the Prince.” Clarus said plainly pretending to be a little annoyed. He knew what a little terror Iris could be, she was on par with Leonis when he was her age, so it was going to be funny to watch Iris be in shock. However, Gladio failed to answer, making his patience wear think again.  “I asked you a question.”</p><p>Gladio rolled his eyes and grumbled. “.... Yes, but you are a hypocrite if you say I can’t when we both know you are sleeping with Regis.” </p><p>Iris gasped and her jaw fell open at the revelation. “WHAT?! You two are whores!” </p><p>“IRIS!” Clarus snapped, having enough of her potty mouth… he knew he shouldn’t have let Iris had that extra training lesson with Cor the other day. Leonis was in trouble when he next saw him. </p><p>“What you are! You are both shagging your lieges... That’s.... That’s a little weird…” </p><p>“It’s fine Iris, it’s not like dad and Regis are married. Anyway, you have a crush on Noctis, so it makes you weird if we are strange.” Gladio snorted back. But he was a little bit surprised that his dad hadn’t bitten Iris’s ear off for using inappropriate language again. The younger shield looked at his father and notice that Clarus had turned a slight shade of red. </p><p>Clarus rubbed the back of his neck as he felt sweat run down it… yeah, maybe he and Regis should have told Gladio, Noctis, and Iris before…. </p><p>“Dad are you okay?” </p><p>“Yes. It’s just…. Ummmm… well about that.” </p><p>Gladio’s eyes went wide and dread sunk into his stomach. “What do you mean ‘well about that’, old man?!” </p><p>“Daddy?” </p><p>“I mean… that Regis and I got married two years ago.” </p><p>That was the quietest Clarus had ever heard the pair. They both stared at him like he had grown three heads. Gladio looked almost sick at the realisation he was technically sleeping with his stepbrother and Iris was just gobsmacked. A pin could be dropped and it would sound like a fucking bell with how silent it was and how much tension had filled the air. Yeah… this was not how Clarus wanted to tell his children. But it was out now. Poor Gladio looked like he was about to faint and Iris looked appalled. To lessen his children’s worries, Clarus explained a little further. </p><p>“You two don’t need to worry. Mine and Regis’s parents were together at the same time we were. It may be a little weird but that is just what happens when you work closely with someone for most of your life. You can’t help how you feel.” </p><p>“I am fucking my stepbrother!” Gladio shouted completely ignoring what Clarus had just said.</p><p>“We have that in common. As I said, our parents were married at the time we first started sleeping together. It’s not really a big deal.” </p><p>“What planet are you living on?!” </p><p>“Dad… this is super weird.” Iris commented deciding that maybe she should just go to her room and forget that any of this had ever happened. Yep, that sounded like a good idea. </p><p>“The same thing will happen with your children Gladiolus. It always does.”</p><p>“I am calling Noct!” Gladio shouted, rushing out of the room to make one of the most awkwardest conversations of his entire life. Gods he needed therapy.  </p><p>Clarus just shrugged and turned to Iris who just looked stunned. “What? You said yourself you fancy Noctis.” </p><p>“Fancied you mean? My brother his sleeping with him and my dad is married to his dad. Yeah, it’s really strange… how about we never talk of this again.” </p><p>“Perhaps you’re right.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Noctis, I thought you had gone to bed.” Regis said surprised to see his son walking towards him. It was past 11 o’clock. Was he well? </p><p>“I was going to but Gladio called and guess what he finally knows you are his step dad.” Noct replied. </p><p>“Oh. Okay than. How is he taking it?” </p><p>“I think your husband can tell you in the morning.” </p><p>“That bad?” </p><p>“I am not saying anything.” </p><p>Noctis was fine with the fact his dad and Gladio’s dad was married. The Prince had been forced to read the entirety of Lucian history and ever since the Founder King’s reign, Kings and Queens had been bedding their Shields. It made no odds to Noctis whatsoever. It wasn’t like they were properly related, as long as all of them kept it quiet, like all the Kings and Shields before them had done, it was going to be fine. </p><p>Gladio was just overreacting. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>